Shibusen Chorale?
by SoulxMakaLover97
Summary: "Wait, what do you mean, 'Chorale' What the hell is that?" This is a...pleasant, we'll say, surprise Lord Death has for us. Surprising secrets, hidden talents, and...nosebleeds? You don't want to miss this!  Ok, you might want to miss some Maka chops...
1. Chapter 1

Shibusen..._Chorale?_

_Alrighty then. This is my first attempt at a Soul Eater story, so give me a break. I've wanted to try this topic for a while, seeing as Soul has musical abilities, and Maka... I see some potential. So, let's see how this works out. And to all of you who reading this right now...THANK YOU for gving this a shot!_

_-SoulxMakaLover97_

Chapter 1: Good Morning...I Think

Maka's POV:

Alrighty...where do I begin? School has been hectic, missions are getting harder, and Soul is being...Soul. I guess we could start with this morning. That's when all the..._fun_...began.

It started with the simple, "Good morning, Soul!," but slowly changed to, "Makaaaaa...CHOP!" Why, you ask? because of the idiotic and extremely perverted Soul Eater Evans, who was, once again, woken up by being smothered half to death by Blair's chest. Can't say he didn't deserve it. Yeah, let's start there.

"Good morning, Soul!" I happily sang, waltzing into Soul's room...only to come to a screeching halt. There, perched on top of Soul, was Blair. With her chest shoved in his face. Wonderful. My smile immediately turned into a frown, and I took in a deep breath. I think Soul knew what was going to happen next.

"W-wait, Maka! It's...it's not what you think! She-" he was cut off with a book slamming into the back of his skull. He then lay there, slowly soaking himself in a pool of his own blood. I turned to Blair, smiling sweetly.

"Would you like some fish for breakfast?" I asked in my sickeningly angelic voice. A single drop of sweat rolled down her face as she glanced back and forth between Soul's lifeless body and Maka's creepily happy smile.

"U-uhhhh...suuurrreee..." she mumbled, transforming into a cat and slowly making her way to the kitchen.

This was going to be a _fun_ day.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, I know this is so short, you should shoot me know, but I swear the chapters will get longer...just give me a little time. Yes, this is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, and I am trying to work it out, so bear with me. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!<em>

_-SoulxMakaLover97  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Shibusen...Chorale?

_Hi there, everybody, and thanks for reading the second chapter of this average story. (Don't really feel like spelling it out again.) Anyways, I tried to make this chapter longer, so I hope it's ok. Thanks for reading!_

_ -SoulxMakaLover97_

Maka's POV

'I swear to God, I'm going to kill him.' I quickly walked out the front door and into the streets before I could tear apart my house. 'What the HELL!' After breakfast that morning, things went downhill.

_ Flashback:_

_ "Yo, Maka," Soul called, "when exactly are we leaving? Hurry up!" I rushed out of the bathroom, finishing my pigtails and slipping on my boots. _

_ "I'm coming!" I called, throwing on my trenchcoat and runing to the front door. "Ok, I'm ready to go." Soul turned with a frown._

_ "'Bout damn time. You are a freaking slow ass-" he quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he said. He glanced over to me, and I must have looked pretty damn scary, because he slowly backed away. "Uhh...M-Mak-"_

_ "MAKA CHOP!"_

_ End of Flashback_

Yes, THIS is why I am pissed. First, he was woken up by that stupid big chested CAT, then he has the audacity to call ME the slow ass. Yes, I am VERY pissed. I kept walking towards the school, only to be stopped by a hand wrapping around my arm and yanking me back. I turned my head and saw Soul standing there with a look of regret on his face.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, looking away. "That was mean and I know it, so, I'm sorry." He glanced back at me, then smirked. "Besides, you can't stay mad at the coolest partner ever for long, can you?" I stared at him, then smiled. He was right.

"Fine. You're forgiven. But let's get to class before we're late, 'kay?" He groaned and I inwardly grinned.

"Besides, Lord Death has a surprise. Let's go!" I dragged him up the long staircase, and through the school doors, only to stop and stare. There was a big sign that said...Chorale? Huh? I walked up to Kid, who was also staring at the big sign. "Kid, what is that sign doing in the middle of the hall?"

"My father thought it would be a...good idea if the sudents had a chance to...express themselves through music. All Spartoi members are to try out and then some. That means we have to try out for the class," he explained, grimacing.

"So what the hell is Chorale again?" Soul asked. Kid turned to him and gave him a look that said 'I just explained, you idiot, do I have to explain again?'

"It's an advanced group of students who have extraordinary talents when it comes to singing," he mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tryouts are later on, so get practicing." Soul just stared at him, and I knew then that he was pissed. Seems that everyone is today, huh?

"Fine," Soul mumbled. "See you there." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to our next class, and I kept wondering, 'What have we gotten ourselves into?

_I know I promised this would be a longer chapter, and I am sorry it wasn't as long as I had hoped. I have so many ideas for this story, but I am having a hard time putting them into words. Many thanks to crazychick1313 for giving me my one and only review. Thanks for your opinion!_

_ -SoulxMakaLover97_


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay, guys, I am super duper sorry about not updating in a month. I've been really busy with school and other personal affairs. I have chapter three about halfway finished, and I will update as soon as I finish it, I swear. Again, I AM SOOOOO SORRY! Forgive me!

-SoulxMakaLover97


	4. Chapter 3

Shibusen...Chorale?

_Alright peoples. Here's the third installment of Shibusen...Chorale? This chapter kinda skips ahead, after they get out of class. I didn't really want to explain all of the lessons, and you all know that Soul and Black Star got multiple Maka Chops, sooo...not much to say. I don't own Soul Eater or The Truth. Those belong to Atsushi Okubo and Kris Allen. It's supposed to be a solo, but I made it a duet, sooo...ENJOY!_

_-SoulxMakaLover97_

Maka glanced up at the large sign: Shibusen Chorale Tryouts. She really didn't want to be there, but she had no choice(sadly). At least she didn't have to suffer alone; Soul was singing, too. With a heavy sigh, she shoved open the double doors...to walk right into the beginning of Soul's audition. 'Crap, I'm late!' she thought, cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. She nearly laughed, though, when Soul sent her a pleading look that practically screamed 'Kill me now.' Lord Death glanced up, giving her a blank look(well, you get it).

"Hiya! Hey there! How 'ya doin'?" Lord Death called, waving a large white hand. "Can 'ya come 'ere for a sec, Maka?" Maka inwardly groaned, knowing she was about to regret ever coming to the God awful tryouts.

"Yes, Lord Death." Maka made her way over to his seat behind a large desk. "Is there anything you need, sir?"

"I would like you to sing with Soul," he stated bluntly, giving her yet another blank stare. Maka stared back, first in misunderstanding, then in a mixture of shock and despair. "It won't be that bad, Maka. It will just be quicker and easier to get through auditions. All partners in Spartoi are doing it," Lord Death reassured, inwardly frowning at Maka's horrified expression.

"A-all right, Lord Death," Maka stuttered, glancing over at Soul. He looked the same as she felt. Shocked and partially horrified. She slowly made her way to the stage(I put an auditorium in the school. Sue me.). She didn't even know what they would sing! "Do you want us to sing anything in particular, Lord Death?"

"Actually, it's your choice this time."

"Alright." Maka stood next to Soul, hoping he had any idea for a song they could sing. "Please tell me you have any sort of idea about what we're supposed to sing?" she hesitantly asked Soul.

"I know what_ I_ was going to sing, but me AND you? No clue. Can you even sing?" He asked skeptically, sending her a worried look. She looked back with equal fear.

"I don't know."

"Guess we'll have to find out, won't we? Ok, you know the song I was going to sing, so we should be okay..."

"Uh, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"That's a solo song, right?"

"Yeah...craaaaaap," Soul groaned, falling onto the stage floor in exasperation. "How do we even split it up?"

"Well...we could do it the same way we did at home when we were bored, but..."

"It'll have to do. C'mon, Maka. We've got a song to sing," Soul smirked, standing up and grabbing the nearest microphone. "Well, here goes nothing." She grabbed the remaining mic and hurriedly turned it on as Soul's instrumental version of his song began to play.

*****Ok,Soul is** bold, **Maka is_italics_,and both are**underlined bold*******

**Lyin' next to you**

**Wishing I could disappear, Yeah**

**Let you fall asleep**

**And vanish out into thin air, Yeah**

_It's the elephant in the room_

_And we pretend that we don't see it_

_It's the avalanche that looms above our heads_

_And we don't believe it_

_Tryin' to be perfect_

_Tryin' not to let you down, Yeah_

**Honesty is honestly **

**The hardest thing for me right now, Yeah**

**While the floors underneath our feet are crumblin'**

**The walls we built together are tumblin'**

**I still stand here holdin' up the roof**

**'Cause it's easier than telling the truth**

As Maka took a deep breath, she peeked over at Soul, who had been staring at her intently for the whole first half of the song. He sent her a bright smile, causing her heart to sputter as the next verse began.

**I still keep your photograph**

**So I remember how we used**

**To love**

**I can't keep on losing sleep**

**If you're okay with being torn**

**In half**

_It's the elephant in the room_

_And we pretend that we don't see it_

_It's the avalanche that looms above our heads_

_But we don't believe it_

_Tryin' to be perfect_

_Tryin' not to let you down, Yeah_

**Honesty is honestly **

**The hardest thing fo me right now, Yeah**

**While the floors underneath our feet are crumblin'**

**The walls we built together are tumblin'**

**I still stand here holdin' up the roof**

**'Cause it's easier than tellin' the truth**

**Stop ignorin' that our hearts are mournin'**

**And let the rain commence**

_Stop pretending that it's not ending_

_And let the end begin_

_Ohhhh, Yeah_

_Tryin' to be perfect_

_Tryin' not to let you down, Yeah_

**Honesty is honestly **

**The hardest thing for me right now, Yeah**

**While the floors underneath our feet are crumblin'**

**The walls we built together are tumblin'**

**I still stand here holdin' up the roof **

**'Cause it's easier than telling the truth**

**It's easier than telling the truth...**

Maka gasped as the song came to a close. She had never sang that much or that loud in her _life._ She stole another glance at Soul as the crowd clapped and whistled. He was _still_ watching her with that smile, and it suddenly made her weak in the knees. He needed to stop staring!

"Hey, baka! Stop staring!" Maka whispered, blushing. His cheeks now resembled tomatoes, and his smile disappeared. He quickly looked away, staring at the double doors. Maka thought she heard him mutter, "I didn't stare," but she just brushed it off with a shrug. She glanced at Marie instead, who happened to be one of the judges. She was...crying?

"So beautiful! Fantastic! Magnificent!" Marie cried, wiping her eyes with a Kleenex. Maka and Soul sweatdropped, wondering if the love-crazy teacher would be okay.

"I don't think we need to decide. Maka, Soul, you made it. Congrats," Stein(a judge)drawled, leaning back in his chair. "Be here after school everyday starting tomorrow." With that, everyone started to sit back down, waiting for the next pair.

"Black Star, Tsubaki, you're next." Ah, hell.

_ Okay, maybe it isn't exactly a cliffhanger, but whatever. ;) I originally was going to make Black Star's and Tsubaki's auditions in this chapter, but that can be next chapter. Do you want me to write the song? Well, let me know. Also, I need ideas for their song if I do write it out. Just put it in a review or PM me. Sorry for the super long wait, I was finishing school and I was on vacation. Thanks for sticking with me! See ya!_

_-SoulxMakaLover97_

_P.S. Let me know if the lyrics are wrong..._


	5. Another Author's Note

Hey guys.

I need help. My chapters are constantly short, and I need someone to help me with ideas to make them longer. I already have Black Star and Tsubaki auditioning, but I also need a song for them to sing. I need ideas! I will be grateful if anyone cares to help me. Another note: I am having surgery on my ankle in 3 weeks, so updates should be more frequent around that time. Don't expect too much after August, though. I start high school this fall, and I have THREE advanced courses. I'll be pretty busy.

So, yeah. Just wanted to put all that out there. Please feel free to give ideas through PM's or reviews. Please help! Thanks guys!

-SoulxMakaLover97


End file.
